Parliament House
Parliament House, also called the Government Fortress, the Earthan Capitol, and sometimes simply The Tower, is the seat of government of the United Nations of Earth. Being residence of the President, Vice President and Supreme Commander. Also being the meeting place for the UNE parliament, and headqaurters for the Earthen Military Defense Force. Built in 2070, replacing the former capitol, the tower remains the largest and tallest structure ever created by humans on a planet. The tower maintains itself through a complicated system of computers that monitor its interior and regulates air tempatures and currents to leave the air within a comfortable 73 degrees fareinheit. History Before the tower's creation, what stood on it's ground was the much shorter 600 foot Earth Capitol. Being one of the first structures built in post-war Tokyo, the tower was soon overtaken by the tremendous construction boom that ocurred in Tokyo. The maintained simply the Earthan Parliament and the HQ for the EMDF, compared to the tower now that contains most major offices of the Earth federal government. By 2055 though, the tower was overcrowded, as the government of Earth had become so large. Most offices of the government were maintained outside of the tower, creating a decentralized mess that proved costly. Plans began to either build a new facility or move the capital all together. Plans ranged from building a 2000 foot tower, to placing a capital in orbit or even on the moon. Yet many protested moving the capital, as this would exceed the cost of any tower, and the public had grown such affection for Tokyo as their capital city. So plans were finally finalized in 2064, for a tremendous 5000 foot, 25 billion dollar tower that would be built in time for the first Sol Games to be held in Tokyo in 2070. The tower took 5 years to construct, and opened on the night of the Sol Games. Construction The structure began construction in 2065, the existing tower was razed entirely, and the foundation of the tower began construction by clearing the square mile of the green area in the government core a full 3000 feet down. Tremendous pylons were put in and covered in a iron webbing that kept them in place. The green area's dirt was restored, and the steel structure began to rise. Much of the huge structures of the tower were built off-site and brought to the area, mainly the huge 4 surrounding towers. By 2068, the tower had reached it's full height, and it was complete on the 25th of December, 2069. Structure The tower is by far the largest structure on Earth ever created. The tower is supported by an internal network of iron comb formations, this means parts of the tower can completely be destroyed and the tower remains standing. Tower Grounds The surrounding park of the tower is known as the Capital Tower Grounds. This park contains the 400 foot walkway to the towers main entrance, and also countless green areas. The dirt area is only 75 feet deep, the rest of the length is the metal support keeping the tower from sinking into Tokyo. The area accounts for 60% of the green area of Tokyo, and has the largest group of trees for countless miles.